


I Confess, I'm A Bit Ravenous This Evening

by Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "Thank you for my spooky pornography!", Alternate Universe - Vampire, And they were HUSBANDS!!! ohmygodtheywerehusbands~, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Dominant Crowley, Fighting Kink, Looks like noncon at first but is completely consensual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is just spooky porn, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vampire Hunter! Aziraphale, Vampire! Crowley, submissive Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden
Summary: Aziraphale is a vampire hunter, assigned to kill Crowley, a vampire.This is just spooky porn for Halloween, I'm not sorry.This is also Radio Omens but if you want to interpret it as TV Good Omens, that's fine too!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214





	I Confess, I'm A Bit Ravenous This Evening

**Author's Note:**

> CW: it does seem like non/con at first but they're completely consensual and they are just into being a bit rough

Aziraphale took a steadying breath before entering the abandoned church. The air was stale and musty, the chapel eerily beautiful in its deteriorated state.

There was a rush of movement, kicking up a cloud of dust in the otherwise still room. The door to the confessional creaked open, the grating noise jarring.    
  
Aziraphale slowly drew his weapon, a crude wooden stake, and entered the confessional. There was a dry chuckle from the other side of the screen, sending a shiver of anticipation, knowing what was to come in the minutes that would follow.

“You know what I’m here for, foul fiend,” Aziraphale told him.

“This is a confessional, little angel,” the familiar voice drawled from the other side of the screen. “Do you have anything to say to me?” He waited for a moment, clearly anticipating the stubborn silence that would follow. “That’s fine, I have a confession of my own.”

Aziraphale felt his heart rate speed up as the next words were spoken in a low sultry hiss.   
  
“I confess I intend to  _ devour _ you, little angel.”

Aziraphale moved quickly then, raising his stake and stabbing it through the screen, knowing before he heard the laugh that he missed. With a curse, he ran out of the confessional, reaching for his gun loaded with silver bullets. They wouldn’t kill a vampire, just slow them down.

His opponent was faster and before Aziraphale could aim his gun, Crowley was snatching it out of his hand and throwing it. “You’re rather aggressive this evening,” the vampire observed, amused. Crowley’s eyes resembled that of a serpent’s and were alight with wicked delight, even in the dim lighting. The sight of those eyes always set fire to Aziraphale’s nerves, a fire that grew and consumed him the longer he stayed around the vampire.

“As if you don’t know what you’ve done!” Aziraphale snapped, lunging at him. Crowley caught his fist and twisted him around before releasing him, almost playfully.    


“Oh, did you find out about the French Revolution? Because that wasn’t  _ actually _ my fault,” Crowley told him, his lips twitching in amusement as he casually shoved his hands in his pockets and slouched. 

“You’ll remember, you bastard!” Aziraphale snapped, lunging for his gun.

Crowley was faster though and lazily stepped on his gun before he could reach and kicked it further away as if to tease him. “I’m growing tired of your games, little angel.”

“I’m not playing a game!” Aziraphale shot back, yelping when there was suddenly a hand on the back of his collar.

Before he knew it, he was slammed onto a flat surface. He gasped, his head flinging back with the impact. Above him, moonlight filtered through a stained glass window that depicted a scene from the Garden of Eden… an angel, a serpent, the first of humanity, and an apple tree. He realized with a hot flush that he was on the chapel altar.

“Does it hurt, little angel?” Crowley nearly hissed from above him. “The thought of being taken like a whore in such a holy place?”   
  
“If it was holy you wouldn’t be here,” Aziraphale snarked back. “You are a  _ demon _ after all.”

“So mean,” Crowley faked a pout as he snatched at Aziraphale’s trousers roughly, tearing them in the process. “You’re acting rather prissy for someone who’s about to get fucked on the altar of a church by a so-called  _ demon _ .”

Aziraphale moved to get up but Crowley grabbed his throat and slammed him back down, squeezing firmly and making Aziraphale whimper. The vampire immediately moved to tear away at Aziraphale’s remaining clothes.

“Anthony-” he gasped out, desperate.

Crowley made a soft cooing noise as a finger gently stroked down Aziraphale’s already weeping cock before caressing his bollocks and moving to his lubed entrance. “You naughty thing, is that why you were moving so slow?” Crowley chuckled as he touched the plug inside of Aziraphale. “Don’t they teach you in your little vampire hunting school that you should never wear a plug to a fight with a vampire?”

“Funny you should say that,” Aziraphale gasped out as Crowley released his throat. “They actually never brought it up.”   


“So aggressive this evening,” Crowley chastised, unzipping his trousers. “That attitude won’t last for much longer.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale inquired hotly. “What makes you think I want- Ah!” he was cut off when Crowley snatched on his leg, pulling him to the edge of the altar.

“You do want this because you wouldn’t have left home with this little toy inside you if you didn’t,” Crowley told him, no hint of doubt in his voice as he removed the plug. 

Aziraphale laid back and looked at the depiction of the serpent on the stained glass, his face and chest bright red with both arousal and anger as Crowley lined his cock with Aziraphale’s entrance and pushed in. Aziraphale’s toes curled and his back arched at the stretch. “Fuck-”   
  
Crowley bent over and began peppering kisses from the middle of Aziraphale’s chest up to his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around Aziraphale’s arched back and pulling him impossibly close. 

“You’re so gorgeous like this, willing to take what I give you. What would the other vampire hunters think if they knew you looked like this in the throes of your passion? If they knew that you let a vampire see you this way?” Crowley teased against the underside of Aziraphale’s jaw, his voice low and rough. 

“Crowley- fuck! Crowley!” Aziraphale wailed as Crowley pulled away and became rougher, shoving deeper into Aziraphale’s pliant body with every thrust of his hips.

Aziraphale wrapped trembling arms around Crowley’s neck and pulled him closer, tightening his thighs around the vampire’s waist in some desperate attempt to pull him deeper inside of himself. “Don’t stop- Don’t sto- I’m close!”   
  
He moved to touch himself but strong, cold hands clamped onto his wrist like a vise before pinning his wrists above his head. “You’re going to come on my cock tonight, angel.”   
  
“Crowley!” Aziraphale managed an exasperated whine, bouncing his hips against Crowley’s, making him hiss.

“If you continue to do that, I’ll come and if I finish first because you can’t refrain from bad behavior, I’m not getting you off after that,” Crowley warned.    
  
Aziraphale stopped immediately, pouting. Crowley never bluffed about that sort of thing. 

Crowley smirked at him and leaned down to kiss his nose. “Good boy, now try not to scream too loudly. You never know what lurks in places like these.”   
  
“Besides you?” Aziraphale snarked. “Nothing too scary if you ask me.”   
  
Crowley’s response was to reposition before slamming hard against Aziraphale’s prostate. Aziraphale screamed then, his body growing taut and his vision whiting out.

Aziraphale whimpered, overstimulated, as Crowley fucked him through his orgasm before releasing inside him with a ragged growl, his hands digging so hard into the stone altar it cracked under the force of it. “Fuck, angel-”

Crowley collapsed on top of him, inhaling his scent and listening to the steady thrum of Aziraphale’s pulse. “Crowley?” Aziraphale asked timidly.

“Yes?” Crowley murmured in response, his fangs dragging along Azirapahle’s jugular.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Aziraphale asked him, attempting to not betray his true thoughts.

“Oh, angel, I’m  _ starving _ ,” Crowley told him with a low growl, his tongue flicking against his pulse point. “Absolutely  _ ravenous _ .”

Aziraphale felt himself stiffen at the promise in his the vampire’s tone as Crowley pulled away before repositioning the two of them so that Aziraphale was on his knees, his chest and face pressed down against the cold stone of the altar as Crowley’s cold hands spread across his lower back before gripping onto his waist.

Crowley shoved back inside him without much preamble, rolling his hips slowly and rocking further inside. Deeper… deeper… deeper.

Aziraphale swore against the altar as Crowley bottomed out. Crowley pressed a kiss in between his shoulder blades, reaching forward to grip onto Aziraphale’s hand. He saw a flash of gold and smiled, closing his eyes in content. “Darling?”

“Yes?”   
  
“I don’t believe the other hunters would believe we fought if I don’t show up to headquarters with a limp…” he trailed off suggestively.

“Ah, good point,” Crowley agreed, his voice dripping with mirth. “You wouldn’t want Gabriel to figure out you’ve been bouncing on my cock rather than actually doing your job, right?”

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley abruptly pulled him up, squeezing his throat and fucking into him roughly. “Crowley!”   


Crowley released his grip on Aziraphale’s neck, instead opting to move his hand back to Aziraphale’s waist, his fingers leaving a bruise where they gripped him tightly. Aziraphale didn’t mind it though, he actually loved the evidence being left over from their lovemaking. They were proof of who he belonged to and who belonged to him. 

Fangs brushed over his thrumming pulse point again before Crowley opted to press a kiss there instead. “Are you close, angel?”   


“Yes,” Aziraphale answered, straining not to touch himself. “Please…”   


Crowley’s lips curled into a wicked smirk against his neck before he opened his mouth and abruptly bit down. Aziraphale went over the edge once again and his scream was rougher and louder than before as his body endured the aftershocks of his orgasm while also being continuously fucked and pumped full of vampire venom to give him pleasure as Crowley took his fill.

It seemed like both too much time, yet not enough before Crowley released him. Aziraphale nearly slumped forward in exhaustion but Crowley gently held him in place. “Are you alright?”   
  
Aziraphale smiled, a bit dazed and dreamy, as he picked up the hand not holding him upright and kissed his husband’s wedding band. “Tickety-boo, darling.”

Crowley pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead before picking him up bridal style. “I have a change of clothes for you in the car, sweetheart. Can I take you home?”

“Mhmm, yes you can. I’ll report in tomorrow that you evaded me  _ yet again _ ,” Aziraphale giggled. “You’re such a  _ cunning _ and  _ wicked _ thing, I hardly stand a chance.”

“You love it,” Crowley told him confidently. He frowned after a moment. “But really, why were you so aggressive earlier?”   


“Oh, that? You spilled wine on my favorite Oscar Wilde first edition-”

“Aziraphale, I’ll give you my first edition Oscar Wilde that has an autograph. Would that make you feel better?” Crowley asked, already knowing the reaction that would come.

“You had that this entire time and didn’t tell me!? Does our marriage mean nothing to you!?” Aziraphale asked, always fussy and melodramatic when it comes to his books.

“My love, our marriage means everything to me,” Crowley assured him. “Which is why I treat you with vintage books in installments, to keep you interested.” As if there was any possible way to make Aziraphale uninterested. He was as loyal as they come, braver than most too. That’s one thing about the hunter that had enthralled Crowley initially and had continued to do so. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale sighed, sleepy. “Even if you are a bastard that spills wine on books.”   
  
“I love you too,” Crowley responded, kissing his husband’s closed eyes. “Are you sure it was wine though?”

Aziraphale’s eyes shot open in alarm and Crowley’s laugh rang out into the silent night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and be sure to leave comments and kudos! I absolutely live for them!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @LeaveTheGarden


End file.
